


在你的城市，等你回家

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus





	在你的城市，等你回家

还记得企鹅刚到多特蒙德的那一年，最开心的，莫过于库巴了。他一直期待能和自己的发小能在同一家俱乐部效力。童年那段苦涩的回忆，是企鹅一直陪伴着库巴度过的。好友重逢，画面是那么的美好。按凯队的话来说，无论何时何地，你总会看到他们两个黏在一起。

但，企鹅在等待的，是歪歪回家的那一天。从第一次见到歪歪的那一天起，企鹅的心，就再也没有变过。

“其实后来回想，他问的最多的问题就是我女儿什么时候回家。”凯尔多年后在采访的时候说道。“作为企鹅的好兄弟，库巴一开始就知道了这件事，据说企鹅求婚的时候，还是库巴早在好几年前就给他出的主意。”

“我作为歪的青梅竹马，也是最先知道这件事的人。”大十字十分乐意的接受了“我”的采访，“你知道，我和他的关系也非常好，虽然他最先接近我是带有目的性的，”大十字笑了笑，“但你知道他这个人很有趣，在我们面前就跟个傻子一样哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈的。”

“库巴和他每天都在一起，我有时也在，很多情况下我们讨论最多的就是Marco。”

“你知道喜欢Marco的可不只是企鹅，mats也是。”师妹这时闯入了镜头，“那个大头明明和饼那么恩爱，就是没想到他对妹妹也想下手。但妹妹是欧洲女神啊，哪个男子不心动呢。”

“是这样的，很难想象他俩还滚过床单，不过歪歪那时候确实也有点野，后来就好多了。”大十字和师妹两人相视哈哈哈大笑。

“开始了吗？”魏登费勒朝镜头挥了挥手。

“可以开始了。”

“大家好我是你们的尾灯叔。”尾灯清了清嗓子，“可以说是，我是看着他们两个从青涩恋爱走到了婚姻的殿堂。小姑娘刚回来的时候，怎么说呢，挺调皮的，交友不慎吧可以说是。企鹅这孩子也是比较含蓄，就总是刻意又不经意的出现在歪歪的旁边。然后吧那时又有几个坏小子，lw啊什么的。也想不清楚歪歪怎么老喜欢和他混在一起，塞巴斯蒂安头总是很大，他不喜欢自己的女儿和那个坏小子在一块。但青春期嘛，总是叛逆的。”

“那您知道胡梅尔斯和他的事吗？”

“老实说我没想到，真的没想到。”尾灯沉思了一下，“我以为mats是那种很，对爱情比较专一的人，至少表面是这样。他和酥饼很恩爱，怎么想也没想到歪歪的第一次是和mats，酥饼因为这离开了家，甚至还留下了孩子就走了。你要知道，酥饼本身也是很疼歪歪的。真的是，没想到。”

“说到这我就想说了，企鹅这孩子是真的好，最后他也没怎么生mats的气，你知道他就是这样的老好人。或者说库巴在他身边造就了他这样的性格吧。谁惹企鹅生气，库巴总是第一时间为他出头的。包括对歪歪也是这样。”尾灯叔理了理头绪，“我记得那时是这样的，lw对歪做了非常过分的事情，具体是什么我有点记不清了，库巴听后直接冲过去，见到lw就是暴打，最后直接把他从这个城市赶了出去，反正之后呢就再也没见到那个混蛋了。确实挺混蛋的那个人。”

“谢谢尾灯叔接受我们的采访。”

“哦对还有啊，”魏登费勒意犹未尽，“你知道我们这儿来来回回这么多人，有些人玩完就跑。歪歪身边的男孩子也是来来往往这么多人，在企鹅他却只和mats一个人滚过床单。这，我不知道如何表达，很难得，真的很难得。身边那么多优秀的男孩子，这一点我觉得，真的很难得。”

据某位不愿透露姓名的狗头人告知，其实有有次全队出去郊游，大十字说服克洛普让鹅歪同房。歪歪告诉企鹅不可以动那种念头，结果企鹅真的一动不动。据说那晚企鹅还是先睡着的。好长一段时间歪歪老是找大十字吐槽这件事，一直说企鹅是个木头。

那一年，库巴把全队大恶人赶走之后，企鹅可以说是没有任何情敌了。联赛结束之后，库巴找到企鹅，告诉他，再不说以后没机会了。

“当时我跟他说了很久，”库巴回忆道，“你知道啊，他就是那样，不紧不慢的，让人着急。然后就会哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈跟你傻笑。真的是蠢鹅一只。”

“不过好在最后，他听了我的劝告。”库巴摸了摸下巴，“我还记得啊，应该是傍晚的时候，当时我让企鹅把歪歪 约出来，就在凤凰湖边上。整个多特蒙德最好看的地方。因为我们也住在那附近吧，好多居民我们也熟悉，我让大家出门遛狗绕点道，或者也可以躲远点看戏。我就是那样哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“他们也同意了，每一个人反对，甚至有几个老人家说：‘他俩终于要好上了？’你看看，大家都替他们着急，就这个笨企鹅还给我在那嘿嘿嘿嘿的傻笑。你说这气不气人。”

“大十字那天早上还和师妹一道精心布置了一番现场，非常少女心的那种。也难为他们了，大十字这人平时也比较糙。”这时库巴突然笑了起来，然后换了个姿势，“你知道非常好笑的是企鹅这个人，到了告白的那一刻还在嘿嘿嘿哈哈哈的，我真的，非常想上去踹他一脚。。。。不过，不得不说，我这个傻兄弟表现的出人意料，我没想到他最后能那么的，超出我们的想象。”

夏日的德国，即便到了晚上七八点，阳光也还是挺强烈的。然而这天晚上，19：09分，这太阳，是那么的柔和。凤凰湖畔，企鹅牵起歪歪的手:

“Marco，不知道何时起，又怎样开始的；我的梦引领着我，为我的每一项行为赋予了意义。意料之外，突然你就在那里…..”

啪，Marco给了企鹅一巴掌：“这殉情的歌词你念给我听？库巴给你的小抄吧！”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿”（这个鹅叫你么自行脑补一下）

远处库巴、大十字、师妹以及边上看戏的路人集体捂住了眼睛，库巴：“完了完了。”

企鹅突然抓住歪歪给了她深深的一个吻，歪歪被这突如其来的吻不知所措。

“wtf???!”远处众人站了起来。

企鹅朝着他们的方向使了个眼色，接着从口袋里掏出一枚戒指，单膝下跪：“我知道我自己不擅长这些，所以我想跳过很多繁琐的步骤。从来到德国，见到你的那一天起，我就喜欢上了你，来到多特蒙德也是为了你，我知道你肯定会回到这座美丽的城市。”

“Wenn ich für den Rest meines Lebens neben dir aufwachen darf. bitte,bitte Heirate mich!”

“其实我也不知道我当时哪来的勇气，反正我就这么做了。”企鹅抱着一对双胞胎接受着我们的采访，“你看这就是结局嘛。左边这个叫噗噗，右边呢是蓝罐。一个9.18一个9.19，拉伸比较调皮，在妈妈的肚子里呆了久了一点。”

“我听说，他的名字是雅各布是吧？”

“对，那是我最好的朋友的名字。”


End file.
